<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The winner keeps all by MFU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828670">The winner keeps all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU'>MFU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The winner keeps all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt very nervous, my hand being held by this much larger one. Eyes keeping only on my golden shoes as I walked beside my new husband. An unsettling silence in the air  as the other three Lords stalked behind.</p><p>I felt a little safe with the Yellow Lord, somewhat safer then the others, unfortunately he never showed emotion. Just an empty canvas with seething frustration. Even now, I felt he was silently judging me. </p><p>He stopped at a door, opening it slowly and holding it open. Golden eyes meeting mine, silently telling me I needed to enter. The fact he said nothing done nothing at all to put me at ease. </p><p>Once inside, I noticed a big yellow bed and other royal like furniture. Gently led to the sheets, I whimpered as I knew what I had to do. Laying down flat, telling myself I would be okay, as I heard three other seats creak around the bed as the other lord took their seats.</p><p>Red and white side by side, and Black the other. I began breathing hard, shutting my eyes as I urged myself to calm down. A cold hand hovering over mine made me look up, straight back into the golden hues of my husband. But i couldn't bare to look, averting my gaze elsewhere.</p><p>If i looked right, i only saw the calm facade of white and the jolly smile of red. If i looked left, i was met with the black Lord simply glaring at me. I felt, nervous, I-</p><p>Letting our a small yelp, i shuddered when Yellow casually began removing my attire. Silent the whole time, even when my small cry had made red burst into a fit of giggles. </p><p>I shut my eyes again, panicking. Only for my legs to be spread open, everyone leaning up in their chairs to gaze upon my womanhood, before a wet muscle massaged my clit.</p><p>Eyes rolling back, mouth open without sound, I was being pleasured whilst watched and admired. It made me feel sick, even if it felt good. And when the hard bud of a vibrator took to tingling my numb lips, I was panting and moaning wildly.</p><p>Every time I needed release, he would draw back. Using his tongue to lap up my juices, and calm me a little, before torturing me again.</p><p>"My, Yellow," said the one in white, "I never took you for a tease. Will you not let your lady release?"</p><p>Yellow said nothing, gruffly brushing off whites question to continue focusing on how I moaned for him. </p><p>"Oh, the lady is taking well to this. Wouldn't you say so, Dyo?" Red asked black, erupting into more giggles when the black Lord folded his arms, crossing one let over the other. Seething as he responded.</p><p>"It would appear so. For how long, only time will tell."</p><p>"You will do nothing, Dyo." White warned.</p><p>But i was so delirious. Only able to focus on my reflection in the armour yellow was yet to remove. Panting and humiliated, but overjoyed and turned on. Head moving side to side on the pillow, taking glances at all the Lords staring back.</p><p>I was taken, by force, but gently. The others laughing and admiring. Given a second to rest-</p><p>Left alone, for but a moment, delirious from sex and passion, I heard a voice in the doorway.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself, flower?"</p><p>It was the black Lord. I quickly begged him to leave, knowing he wanted me for himself, but-</p><p>"This is not over yet. Yellow may have you by law, but I have you in all other ways. I always get what I want."</p><p>And as if by magic, yellow reappeared in the room. The black Lord gave me a harsh laugh with a stern glare, waving his hand as he walked out. My husband returning to bed me, and sleep beside me in deafening silence.</p><p>Something told me, the black Lord was far from done with me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>